This invention relates generally to single-lens reflex cameras and more particularly to a new and improved shutter and the actuating device therefore.
Heretofore single-lens reflex cameras having a signal lever for indicating completion of an exposure have used this lever to control releasing a driving member for driving a shutter-operating ring to operate the shutter blades and the diaphragm blades. A complicated mechanism is required having an interengaging mechanism coupling the driving member and the operating ring.